This disclosure relates to sealing annular gaps in a well.
In a well, sealing tools, such as bridge plugs, frac plugs and packers, are used to isolate a zone and/or maintain a differential downhole pressure. An unset tool, whose seals are not yet expanded to seal, can be run down in the well's wellbore to a specific depth as part of a well string via tubing or wire. The sealing tool may then be actuated to expand the seals radially to a set state to seal the annular gap between the string and the well. When the seal is no longer needed, if the sealing tool is of a retrievable type, the sealing tool can be retrieved by retracting its seal from the set state back to the unset state.